


mistlemishaps

by traumskapade (darligndarlight)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darligndarlight/pseuds/traumskapade
Summary: it wasn't like yuta intended to prolong whatever his young, wild, mischievous mind came up with. however, it revolved around his roommates (ex-roommates included) each in different way.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 21





	mistlemishaps

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's my first time posting my writing to ao3 and it's unbetaed. it is written for a little wonder fest december drabble challenge day 1: mistletoe. haha anyway please enjoy!

it wasn't like yuta intended to prolong whatever his young, wild, mischievous mind came up with. however, it revolved around his roommates (ex-roommates included) each in different way.

sicheng, oh his dearest sicheng. yuta doted on him even before their debut. looking at him back then, yuta picked up sicheng's hesitated and timid act around a new environment he had yet to adapt. yuta took him under his wings, being affectionate to him. maybe a little too affectionate. same thing with taeil. he would talk about taeil later.

what started of that becoming a little boyish crush. to the point he jokingly put the mistletoe above the door of their rooms and wait for sicheng to came. who knows sicheng, who had gotten better at handling his (and taeil's) affection, would kiss him. it didn't end well, as sicheng purposefully avoided getting into their room as soon as he noticed the little leaves. yuta ended up smacking johnny a big smooch on the cheek because johnny is his bro and he was happened to return something to their room. that kind of left yuta's pride hurt but to think about it later, he maybe had taken it too far.

nobody would talk about that, ever. that was the rule yuta had made every involved members swore on. they swore they would bring it only into their grave.

then jungwoo came as his next roommate, getting in the first on line with maybe a slip or two of the secret at their little drinking night. jungwoo came out alive and well informed at every nook and crook of yuta and taeil's life. later in the winter, the mistletoe party at every inch of their house spoke as the devil doings himself.

yuta learned the hard way to not underestimate jungwoo ever.

and then, what was taeil doing in this trainwreck of nakamoto yuta's mistletoe mishaps?

taeil was always there. taeil was there watching him comfort sicheng in their quite room after a particular hard day. taeil was there to hold the chair yuta climbed on to put the mistletoe. taeil was there where the one side of their room looked so empty, so cold, so lonely. taeil was there when a spark of warmth liven up their room again with the form of jungwoo. and taeil was there when yuta drunkenly told jungwoo his embarassing act, mischievous glint over his eyes to enable the disaster their new member was about to do. what a traitor. but it was also taeil, who help him put down all the mistletoe leaves on their room. it was jungwoo's turn to smack his lips on his cheek, leaving a memento in their head of what you should do if you made jungwoo angry.

taeil was a steady presence in yuta's life in korea. he knew he could count at him at any time in any occasion. especially in this one.

\---

he looked up to taeil, who peered down at him and wiggling his way into what little space of the sofa left. yuta had taken a nap at 5 pm after came home from his shopping hour. he found a cute reindeer charm for mark. and maybe another book he had been eyeing since last week. he would give it to mark after he's done reading it.

the sound of a glass met a hard surface woke yuta up more. there he was, the jung jaehyun. the man was looking between them after seated behind their dining table from the kitchen. he was looking back and forth towards yuta, taeil, and something above them. before yuta could ask, the younger man himself dropped the bomb.

"shouldn't you two like, kiss?"

yuta, who had taken notice of this unusual weirdness level of jaehyun, fixed him back a glare. it took him another minute to notice how taeil was tapping his leg and pointing at something.

the hung up mistletoe leaves above their sofa were mocking him.

"who put that here?!" yuta, freaked out, sat right up and pointed at jaehyun. "you did this!"

"what? i just came back from the other dorm."

but even the perfect smile of jung jaehyun couldn't hide the fact that he knew something. if not jaehyun, it must be jungwoo. mark is an exception.

oh, he definitely would teach jungwoo a lesson or two later.

"a friendly kiss is okay, i guess? as long as yuta is okay."

now it was taeil's turn to receive the end glare of yuta. taeil was ever so nonchalant and went along with every shits his younger members did. taeil, who was always a kind brother role and a great roommate ever since they roomed together. taeil who just staring back at him, eyebrows lifted up as if asking him for a permission. silly taeil, why would he ask for a permission? yuta's head is a malfunctioning right now.

even if he said okay, yuta didn't realized it until taeil's face was inches from him that he could feel his breath.

taeil's lips cover his nicely in a soft, long peck. when they parted, yuta felt a warm fuzziness on his lips and he was seconds away to pull taeil back if not for a loud gasp came from the kitchen.

"it works!" the devil spawn, jungwoo, tugging at his new roommate-in-crime's shirt repeatedly. both of them were snickering and yuta threw a cushion over. he hated the fact that jaehyun could save their wine glasses flawlessly and jungwoo took off outside of their dorm. jaehyun followed, took his spare of his wine glass of water

it was infuriating how they got away so easily. normal-yuta would chase them out or kept throwing cushions at them. after kissed-yuta is hazy, because he couldn't stop thinking about wanting to kiss his roommate more than ever now.

taeil was there, beside of him giggling at something on this phone. then he looked up, a glint on his eyes, playful smirk on his smile. and that was when yuta know, he was helpless.


End file.
